The Academic Coliseum
by PichLP
Summary: Society is built upon knowledgeable individuals whom have educated themselves into particular subjects. As the goal of Hope's Peak Academy, they've invited students to their prestigious institution to thrive in their studies. Unfortunately for sixteen students, they have found themselves confined in the academy by a mechanical bear enforcing a kill or be killed policy.(APPS CLOSED)
1. Prologue I: Waking Up

"Can you state your name for me please?" asked a gentle voice, echoing in my head. Scanning the area around me, I wasn't able to make out any sources of light or figures in my peripheral vision that the sound could have originated from. I began attempting to feel the surface around me with my hands to have some form of idea of where I was; however I noticed that they were clamped down by some sort of cold metal clasp. Opening my mouth to speak, I found myself stripped of my ability to make any sort of noise.

"Oh, it seems as if you're still incapable of speaking," commented the same voice letting out a sorrowful sigh. The sound of scribbling entered my ears followed by the monotonous tapping of shoes. "A shame isn't it?"

"A shame it is…" The voice crackled under his breath as he let out a loud yawn.

"Do you believe the patient recalls anything?" asked the voice.

"I highly doubt the patient would be able to. They shouldn't be able to remember."

Remember what? Was there something I was supposed to remember?

"We've been monitoring the subject for some time over these past days. I believe it's time for you to take some time off," declared the voice of the woman.

"But ma'am, I cannot leave the patient. The past few days we've collected valuable information on the psyche of our subject. Stopping now would leave a dent in our research." He cleared his throat and continued by asking, "How many days do we have left?"

"Not many. I'm not exactly sure as to how much time we have left here; however I stand by with my statement from before. It's not like this project will go to waste... I'll finish up the examination for today," she assured her acquaintance followed by a chuckle. "Believe in me, this will go all according to plan. A bit cliché, don't you think?"

For the next few moments, there was a long still silence. I opened my mouth once again, trying to speak with the same results as before.

Nothing.

Did something happen that I'm not aware of? Was I still at Hope's Peak Academy, or am I somewhere else. The last moment I do remember was sitting in a classroom listening to a lecture… but I don't remember the faces of the teachers or the students. I know without a doubt that they were there; I just didn't know who the "they"…were. At the very least, I do remember my name. I shouldn't be able to forget who I am...

"I believe the patient is ready..."

Wait, who was I?

"I relieved you for today, you may leave."

Why is this happening, I should be able to remember.

"I know ma'm, but I just needed to get the patient ready for the next project."

Who am I? Why am I here? What is happening?

"Very well, but like I told you please return home. Your children must be worried for being gone so long..."

 _Remember my name... Remember my... Remember..._

* * *

 _Beep… Beep… Beep… Reboot_

 _Please re-enter the following information as we will input you into our school system. We are sorry for the inconvenience. Please make sure to fill the forum with accuracy as this information will not be interchangeable once processed through the system._

* * *

 **AN: The following forum will be used to "process" your character(s) through the system of Hope's Peak Academy. As stated, please make sure that the information is accurate to the character as changing a trait will be difficult and possibly detrimental to the story. Here are some key points to make sure that your student(s) has the best probability of entering Hope's Peak Academy!**

 **-Characters without flaws or intriguing traits will make them dull and lackluster which will be very unappealing for the story. Furthermore Mary Sues, are characters that are highly discouraged from being sent into this story.**

 **-The title of "Ultimate" is a title that isn't given to everybody. Meaning that if there is a title that is taken by a cannon character, your own student may not have that title. This will include "Ultimate ?" as I'm not willing to give this title to just any character.**

 **-If your student is related or has any relations to any cannon characters in the Danganronpa series, they will be automatically disqualified from entering the academy. I would really like for your characters to have a unique background instead of it branching off from an existing student.**

 **-You may send in as many applications as you would like; however I will be looking at the** **quality of your characters overall. So sending in many applications without taking the time to polish your character will most likely end with none of your characters entering the academy.**

 **-Lastly, but not the least, one of the characters that is submitted will be chosen to be the quote on quote, "protagonist", of the story. This means that they will be the eyes for the audience of this story. The protagonist may be either a boy or a girl as I'm looking for a character that I know I can work with as the lead of the story. Including the protagonist, there will be a total number of 16 students. Half of the cast being boys while the other half being girls.**

 **I will leave this application for you to fill out along with another copy on my own profile. If you have any questions at all regarding this story, feel free to PM me along with your application(s) and I will get back to you as soon as possible. Cheers!**

 **Basic Info**

 **Full Name: (This is their real name; however if you would like them to be called by a nickname please let me know)**

 **Gender: (If your character is non-binary, transgender, etc., please state this information as well as what gender a school would label them as)**

 **Age: (Ranging from 14-17)**

 **Talent:**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Birthplace: (It's fine if your character isn't from Japan as I would like to see a wide range of different ethnicity)**

 **Appearance**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Physical Build:**

 **Hair Color/Style:**

 **Eye Color:**

 **Regular Clothing:**

 **Accessories:**

 **Distinguishing Features: (Ex: Scars, Mechanical Leg, Etc.)**

 **Persona**

 **Personality: (This is very crucial to be detailed in as this forms your character the most)**

 **Likes: (At the very least list three likes)**

 **Dislikes: (Same amount as above)**

 **Fears:**

 **Hobbies:**

 **People They Acquaint With:**

 **People They Stay Away From:**

 **Romance?: (This is not needed; however it is nice to see some love interests interacting with each other)**

 **Quotes: (At the least add three quotes as I would like to have an idea how your character presents themselves through speech)**

 **Background**

 **History:**

 **Most Despairing Moment: (Just like their most horrible day of their life)**

 **Social Relations: (This means what kind of relationships did they have before attending the academy; Ex: Daughter to Mother Relationships)**

 **Secrets:**

 **The Academic Coliseum**

 **Role in Investigation:**

 **Role in Trial:**

 **Motivation to Kill:**

 **Victim/Killer/Survivor?: (This is where you will have to accept what legitimately your character will be. I won't for sure make them a survivor if you tell me they should be a survivor, but at least I'll have an idea of what your character's role will be in the story)**

 **Execution: (I just need ideas if they are to become the killer and are to be executed)**

 **Anything Else?:**

 **I will be keeping the updated list of what applications gets accepted in the next chapter along with the prologue for the story. Please make sure that your application is sent by PM as I'd rather not have the review section full of applications rather than reviews on the story itself. Good luck to everyone as they send in their students!**


	2. Prologue II: Talking to Computers

"Hmm…" I murmured to myself as I began to slowly open my eyes allowing them to adjust to my surroundings. I found myself underneath what seemed to be the top bunk of a bunk bed with the mattress being held by iron bars. Upon further awareness, I noticed I was engulfed in some warm fleece blankets was plastered with the image of a bear. The bear itself was white on one half of the face while the other half was black.

"What in bloody hell…" Struggling in the cocoon I was intertwined in, I found myself slowly sliding towards the ledge of the bed I was on. I stopped resisting and allowed myself to relax my already tense body. I squirmed myself out of the blankets by kicking downwards, pushing myself away from the encasing. Although I found myself free, I began to fall headfirst onto the floor below me. My body twisted in the air as I then struck my head onto the floor, putting me into an uncomfortable position. I pushed my feet off the bed, which was still on the edge, and sprang off of the ground regaining my composure.

'What is this place?' I thought to myself as I took a quick sweep of the area. I was in what seemed to be a dormitory room; however what the room contained made it seem out of place all together. The window pane didn't contain a window and was replaced a steel plate embellished with a childlike drawing of children holding hands together. They were standing in front of an old fashioned school building that looked to be like a shack with a bell hanged from the top of the building. Little faces of the bear was scattered throughout the drawing an a sporadic pattern. A desk and chair were right next to the picture along with a laptop rested on the desk. I looked towards my left to find a door that was surrounded by steel bars giving distance between anyone that would like to reach the door… I was enclosed here like an animal.

I made my way towards the door and touched the iron bars only to find myself quickly retracting my hand. My hand was singed from the immense heat and left a red mark behind.

"Is anyone out there?!" I cried out hoping that anyone would respond or at the very least for some sign of life to reveal itself behind the door; however only silence was kind of enough to respond to me.

'Seems like I'll be stuck here for a while in this hell hole.' I shook my head at the thought of staying in the room any longer as it gave me an unsettling feeling. I looked back towards where the laptop was seated at its throne atop desk where it was illuminated on by the light bulb above the room.

"I have nothing better to do…" I muttered under my breath as I pulled out the chair and seated myself before the computer. "Maybe we can become very good friends," I declared as I opened the mouth of the computer to be exposed to an image that made me feel unsettling.

* * *

 ** _Elinor Sullivan_**

 ** _Ultimate Ballroom Dancer_**

 ** _First Year Student_**

 _An image of a young teenage girl appeared in a white off-the-shoulder blouse with delicate glittery edging around the neckline and black skinny jeans was smiling towards who was taking the camera. Under the hem of the blouse was a red tank top covering her belly. Her luxurious black hair was put back into a ponytail by a light blue hairband leaving only a few strands of hair laid upon her dusky gold tone of her forehead. A red beaded necklace placed around her neck matched the bracelet on her left wrist. On her other wrist was a silver wristwatch. A glittered ear stud decorated each of her ears while a little red stud was placed upon her nose. Underneath her nostril was a pierced silver nose ring. Overall she was quite slim and curvy which would cause many to get caught staring._

* * *

"That's me… this is just a bunch of nonsense," I told myself as I continued to look at the reflective image. "I shouldn't be a first year student, I've been attending secondary school since eleven," I continued on denying what was before me.

'I shouldn't worry about this whole situation though; I know that this would all be resolved in the end. I would at least have some sort of explanation to why I was here… but what bothers me is why I am trapped in the dorm.' As these thoughts rushed through my head I heard a dull beep from the computer. As if to respond to me, the computer popped up a message that brought more questions rather than answers.

* * *

 _Hello there Elinor Sullivan! Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy! Here, the most prestigious students are invited to receive top-quality education from our astounding instructors. There are only two requirements in order to enter this private institution:_

 _One:_ _You must currently be enrolled in or enroute to a high/secondary school, otherwise you will not be allowed on the premises._

 _Two:_ _You must "super-excel" in a particular talent, going far beyond the capabilities of the average individual._

 _Graduating from this institution will guarantee you a successful life and a prosperous future… however this will not be the case for you._

* * *

The message ended unexpectedly giving me not the slightest of a clue of why I was truly trapped inside the dorm.

"However… this will not be the case for you." When the words escaped my lips, I found myself closing the computer and getting up from my seat. "That wasn't much of an explanation," I sharply told the computer as it signaled back with a beep.

"What the hell do you have to tell me now?" I asked flustered.

I opened the computer once more to find that another image had replaced my own.

"So I'm not the only one attending this school huh..."

* * *

 _ **Abel Vasile**_

 _ **Ultimate Mortician**_

 _ **First Year Student**_

 _The teenage boy was staring towards the ground where you could only catch a glimpse of his oval framed glasses. His short black hair was neatly combed back. His clothing made him seem that he was going to a royal party as he wore a black jacket over his white dressing shirt that was buttoned up along with black slacks. Furthermore, he wore black gloves over his fingers which were semi tucked into his pockets. To finish his elegant look, he was wearing black dressing shoes. Overall, he was quite skinny and had slightly tanned skin._

* * *

"Why isn't he looking towards the camera..." I commented on the image as an array of images appeared to the left of the computer screen. Each of them contained different icons ranging from a skull of a human being to an animation of two stick figures dancing.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I wouldn't like to be a mortician." Shivers ran along my spine as I thought of all the dead bodies she would have to prepare for their loved ones. "Dealing with one death is enough."

I stared at his photo once again noticing that he didn't really show any sign of sadness. Although I was only able to partially see his face, he didn't have that dreadful aura spread across his face. Instead there was a blank expression that I felt no one really could understand.

"Is he always like that?" I asked aloud hoping that he has some sort of joy in his life. "Why did I even ask myself this question."

Without hesitation, I clicked onto an icon that contained the picture of a sock with googly eyes at the tip of where the toes of the foot would be.

* * *

 _ **Risako Hoskoawa**_

 _ **Ultimate Puppeteer**_

 _ **First Year Student**_

 _A young girl_ _with what seemed to be a blue colored nut cracker on her left hand_ _seemed very delighted as she was smiling towards the picture taker. Her ginger hair was separated from the root of her head into locks with the ends tied together into a ponytail. Her ponytail reached around her head towards the bottom of her black toned face. Her unnatural colored phlox eyes went along with her unusual clothing. She wore golden brown hammer pants that glistened with a gray hoodie jacket that was torn where her right elbow is. Her fingernails that were visible were red which matched with the lipstick that she had applied. Finally, she wore brown sandals to top off her unusual choice of clothing._

* * *

"Nice puppet," I commented on the little nutcracker that she held. "I would say more, but I'd rather keep that to myself," I muttered referencing to her odd clothing apparel.

"I heard that!" came a high pitched voice that came from the computer.

"Excuse me?" I asked as I checked the whole computer screen as to where the sound may have come from.

"Over here!" At the bottom right of the screen was the same girl from the picture waving at me with her puppet in her hand. "Do you see me now!"

"Ye-" I began before being interrupted by another outburst.

"Quiet you! Only I may speak! Lower beings such as yourself shouldn't speak to someone as high as me!" she informed me as she looked towards her puppet. "Isn't that right Fludgenmeyer?" Her quick change of demeanor caught me off guard causing me to cross my arms.

'Fludgenmeyer?'

"Of fucking course! Ain't nobody talking to Risako unless you are a high being!" the puppet spoke without a sign that Risako was the one speaking through it. It's harsh crisp voice filled my ears causing me to be astonished by her talent; however I then remembered what she had called me.

"I'm not a lower being," I told her as she turned her back away from the screen. "Hey I'm talking to you!"

"I regret to inform you, but... wait I don't regret shit. She don't talk to lower beings like you!" Fludgenmeyer lashed back as he hit the keyboard causing the little window box of theirs to blacken. Bewildered by what had just happened, I caught myself staring at the black screen they had left behind.

"Was that box there before?" I asked myself trying to recall of its existence. When I had clicked onto the icon of Abel, I hadn't noticed the box's presence at all.

"Umm... hi." Another voice came about from the computer with a new image of another girl replacing Risako's.

* * *

 ** _Mia Muthmainnah_**

 ** _Ultimate Artist_**

 ** _First Year Student_**

 _Unlike the girl before, she dressed somewhat appropriately for the average day. She was somewhat forcing a smile as was putting her hand upwards as if to wave. Her middle finger seemed to be pointing a bit downwards. Although quite slim, her cheeks were quite plumb giving her a childish, but irresistible appearance. Her black hair was put up into a ponytail which had some rebellious strands curling themselves. She wore an orange shirt along with gray trousers with some brown flat shoes. Tied around her waist was a red jacket with white stripes on the sleeves which was where her other hand was rested. A purple wristwatch was worn on her hand that was on her waist and was wearing green rimmed glasses._

* * *

"Hey!" I said delighted to see another person and possibly one that was more sane.

"Uh... are you trapped here as well?" Mia asked meekly as she bit her lip. I nodded as she she let out a sorrowful sigh. "I thought so..."

"I believe we'll be alright for now. Have you met anyone else?" I asked her which she responded with a slight nod.

"Yes, but I feel like one of them is going to get me in here. She began yelling at me and her puppet began making these strange sounds. I didn't even turn on the computer! They just appeared out of nowhere..."

"That sounds like Risako. Wait, did you say that your computer turned on by itself?" I was confused by the whole situation as I was presented my profile first before seeing one of anyone else.

"Ehh... well I did see mine first after I decided to open it. I really wasn't sure if I should have opened it, but look where I am now!" she said ecstatically with a slight smile. "Someone who isn't yelling at me for once!"

"That's good to hear," I responded as I noticed that one of the icons began flashing; this time the icon being a video camera.

"So yeah, after I saw my picture I just hit the power button. I don't remember taking that picture," she informed me as she began to hold her arm close to herself.

"That's odd to say the least," I responded. "However, I think you'll be okay for now. I don't think she'll be bothering you anytime soon as she visited me too," I assured with a chuckle trying to comfort her.

"I hope so... I'm not really fond of those who put me down," she told me with dejection.

"You'll be fine now... and thanks for the help by the way." After talking with Mia, I had an idea of how the video chat worked. If you aren't in a conversation with someone and someone clicks your icon, you'll begin a chat with them. However if you were already in a chat like I was with Mia, their icon would glow instead awaiting you to initiate a conversation with them. What still dumbfounds me was that I must have been in a conversation with Abel, but he didn't say anything to me. Quite odd of him to do that I must say.

"Huh?" She pushed her glasses that were already falling off her nose back up. "I don't understand what you mean."

"Don't worry, I'll fill in more of the details later," I assured her with a delighted smile. "Trust me, I'll be back."

"Okay... but what do I do if someone wants to chat with me?" she asked with a concerned stare.

"Well you'll have no choice but to begin a chat with them. If you want to end the chat just turn off the computer and restart the computer so I can get back to you." She nodded back to me with approval as she waved with her hand meekly like she had in her picture.

"Very well, I'll see you hopefully later!" With that, I moved the mouse cursor towards the icon of a video camera and clicked on it to be brought upon another student...

* * *

 **I'm will still be accepting OCs until noon of this Friday Pacific Time so don't you fret about being late. I would also like to apologize that I hadn't updated yesterday, I was quite busy and didn't have time to actually put up the update. I hope this is sits will in your stomach as you have some more students introduced! They're so lovely and I cannot wait to reveal more tomorrow! For now cheers!**


End file.
